A Future Ally
by speccyboy
Summary: Nina gets help in her quest to be free of Anna - in the form of a computer hacker and lockpicker. Could it be possible that she might have found the nearest thing she'll ever have to a friend? OC and slightly OOC in some places. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A Future Ally**

**Takes place post-Tekken 3 but pre-Tekken 4 and leads up to Tekken 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for "Sweevo" (Swear Voe), my original character**

**Part 1**

I sat in a coffee house with a cup of tea in my hand. The huge widescreen HDTV was broadcasting news of the third "King of Iron Fist Tournament" from two years ago. I had expressed minimal interest and enthusiasm over the art of fighting, if you can call kicking-the-crap-out-of-your-opponent-and-watching-them-squirm-and-tremble-in-defeat a form of art. I guzzled my tea, and went up to the counter to get myself a second cup, putting the cup on my tab, or slate. A muscular man wearing a red Judogi with a black belt entered, sitting opposite me. His hair was up in a "stiff paint brush" style. He took a swig of his cappuccino and belched rather loudly. I winced at this man's behaviour. He noticed my facial expression and spoke, his voice a gravelly whisper.

"Hey, it's nothing so different to merit shock value. Everyone I know does it!" I just shrugged. The man pushed me.  
"I'm talking to you! Answer me!" I fell over, and he leered over me.  
"Do you think I'm the ultimate fighter?" He roared. Not intimidated, I spoke one word.  
"Yes." His expression changed, and he helped me up.  
"Sorry. I'm just so pissed off... I HATE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!!" He roared, guzzling his coffee.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Those sons of bitches at Mishima... I won that Tournament!!" He turned to face me. "Thanks for being a fan." He stumbled out of the place, somewhat drunk, or hyperactive, or both, and left. I went to the toilet. Coming back, I saw a fair-haired woman wearing a purple outfit sitting where the drunken martial artist had been. I sat opposite her, hesitating as I eyed her gun and knife.

I tried to remain cool and confident, as I had done with my previous companion, but there was something about her which was slightly unnerving. She glanced at me, her blue-green eyes staring at me coldly and callously. She gave an equally freezing smile. I smiled back, or tried to. She spoke, her voice husky and accentless.

"Don't worry. I don't hurt those who don't have it coming to them." Her voice was monotonous. I started to work something out - this woman, I had seen her before... but where? Then it clicked. I swallowed hard, and opened a conversation with her.

"You're... Nina... Nina Williams... aren't you?" She looked at me slightly suspiciously.  
"How did you know my name?" Her gaze was cold and unforgiving.  
"Word of mouth. I heard it on the news report." She smiled a chilling smile.  
"If you know who I am, then surely you must know about me and my sister. Were you with the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Her voice took on a serious tone.  
"No, I wasn't." On the W of 'wasn't', Nina drew her knife and pressed it into my thigh. My eyes widened slightly, as panic deprived me of the power of speech.  
"How do you know about me?" I struggled to fight the pain.  
"I... hacked into the Mishima... Zaibatsu's database - and then G Corporation's library... you were in cryosleep for the best part of 20 years... along with your sister, Anna." She pressed the knife further into my leg. "You're suffering from amnesia... but you seem to know who you are. Don't hurt me, please." She withdrew the knife. I looked at her, slightly scared.

"I can help you."  
"Why would I want your help? You're just a kid with some nerve."  
"Nerve, not a lot of brains, but a big heart." I retorted. "Now, take it or leave it - the choice is yours." She looked at me for a long time, then nodded.  
"Alright... but know and understand this: You betray me, I kill you. Is that clear?" I nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am." I said with respect. She smiled at me, this time the smile was more friendly than hostile.

"I'm going to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4." Nina said without hesitation. "I want to kill that fucking bitch."  
"You mean... Anna?" She nodded?  
"I hate her. I despise her." She saw my calm look, in contrast to her eviscerated, hatred-stained face. A single thought repeated itself in my mind.

_What have I gotten myself into?  
What?  
**WHAT?**  
**WHAT???**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Future Ally**

**Part 2**

I was back at my house, several hours later. Opening my laptop computer, I signed into my instant messaging service. The sky was grey and cloudy, almost overcast, as I looked outside the window of my house. There was an email notification on my computer. It was signed "A friend". I thought to myself:

_How cliché._

Hesitantly, I opened the email and read it. This is what it read:

**Sweevo,**

**I wrote you this email so you can prepare while there's still time - and there's very little time. You need to patch into the Mishima Zaibatsu's database again and find out about a certain individual named Steve Fox. The name's been bothering me for some time. Find out as much as you can about Steve Fox - anything at all - and write back to me as soon as you can. I'm counting on you. Don't let me down.**

**Nina.**

I raised my eyebrow slightly, but then decided to get to work. I went to the Mishima Zaibatsu's web site, and decided to take it from there. It was going to be a difficult task, but I knew it would be worth it, just to see the looks on their faces when they discovered they'd been fooled by a mere hacker. It took me about ten minutes to get into their database, looking through their files. I spent the next half-hour looking for this Steve Fox character. After numerous attempts at trying to make a direct search, I decided to try an alternative approach: I found files and records concerning Nina and her sister, Anna - and the cryosleep project which I had learned about some time ago. Just seeing her in that state of suspended animation brought my piss to a boil - I felt my blood seethe with anger, as I began to realise just how evil the Mishima Zaibatsu was. I found the information she wanted - and I copied and pasted it into a text file. I then exited the database, erasing all traces of my presence. I saved the text file, and proceeded to write back.

This is what I wrote:

**Nina,**

**I've done what you've asked. I have enclosed a text file as an attachment with all the necessary information, as well as a picture. I hope it helps, and I await further orders.**

**Sweevo.**

I sent off the email, relaxing in my chair. I thought about getting up and going outside, but what if I received another email? I decided to fire up a DOS game on my PC. I looked at the screen in front of me and thought:

_Great - a text adventure with illustrations._

Remembering my past knowledge of text adventures, I was able to pass the game with ease, leaving me slightly bored in the process due to its monotonous nature and lack of challenge. I exited the game, and heard a knock on my front door. I thought to myself:

_Who could it be?_

I looked through the peephole, and saw a fair-haired figure in purple. Recognising it, I opened the door. I tried to remain calm and courteous. Nina entered my house and looked around, maintaining her professional, no-nonsense air. She turned sharply and spoke to me:

"I got your email. Thank you." She looked at me with those cold eyes. I nodded, no longer feeling threatened by her.  
"The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 begins tomorrow. I've signed up for it - are you going to join me?" She asked.  
"I'm a computer hacker / lockpicker, not a fighter. I'll be coming with you, but as a supporting player. I'll be helping you from a distance."  
"Good move." She smiled briefly.  
"I'm also coming with you because..."  
"...because of what?" She asked skeptically.  
"I found your file... you and your sister in cryostasis... it angered me so much that I have sworn to make sure that it will never be possible to reoccur in the future." I looked at her. She said nothing.  
The sun had gone down, set completely. It was dark. I turned to my partner.

"You might want to stay here for tonight - don't worry, I have a separate guest room for you." I quipped quickly, before Nina got the wrong impression of me.  
She just laughed her callous laugh and retorted:  
"You'd better have." I went into my room and picked up a nearby control pad, turning on a video game console. I was playing a fighting game based on the first tournament. My eyes widened slightly, as I realised what I was looking at. I turned it off and put the control pad down. I heard the lock in my bedroom door click, prompting me to get up. I pulled the doorknob, but nothing happened. This was a perfect opportunity to prove my lockpicking skills.

I picked up a metal wire from the table, and inserted it into the lock - and used a screwdriver to gradually open the lock until it clicked. The door swung open and hit me right in the nose, then closed again. I clutched my nose, wincing slightly - putting it back into shape with my hand. I walked back to my room, and heard Nina's voice from the doorway:

"Nice job." I turned around, facing her with a smug grin.  
"Thank you. I'm going to go to sleep now. You might want to do the same." I held my hand out. Nina looked at it, then extended her own hand, slightly unsure. We shook hands, our partnership secure. She gave me a genuinely friendly smile, then left.

I closed the door, and then lay back on the bed, and slept.

Zzz...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Future Ally**

**Part 3**

About a microsecond before the alarm clock was set to go off, I leaned my arm out and clicked it off with a satisfying plip. I awoke, realising that I was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. I heard water running, and went to investigate. There was a huge cloud of steam coming from the bathroom, and I guessed correctly that Nina was having a shower. I decided to fix her something to eat, as she was my guest. She arrived downstairs around 20 minutes later, in her signature purple sleeveless turtleneck and matching trousers and high heels, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Morning." I spoke chirpily. She returned the greeting monotonously, having gone back to her cold, amoral self. She looked at what I had made for her.  
"What the fuck is this?" She asked, confused.  
"It's a full Irish breakfast. Something to get you going." She looked at me in surprise.  
"Are you Irish yourself!?"  
"No, I'm Italian." I retorted, mocking her cold way of answering my questions. She ate quietly, occasionally muttering the odd swear word or two.

I had a cake with some tea, then washed up the dirty dishes. Unaware that I was being watched, Nina took the opportunity to sneak up on me.

"Sweevo?" I wheeled around in panic.  
"What...!? Oh, it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nina gave me a look of indifference, and then spoke:  
"Well, all you had to do was ask." She said unflappably. We almost seemed like Avon and Vila, she and I. Cold and calculating versus friendly and slightly foolish. We took a taxi to the airport - she was muttering her sister's name over and over again. I did my best to ignore it. She gripped my hand tightly with each mention of Anna's name, and I struggled to fight the pain. I made no sound as she squeezed my hand, almost crushing it.

We were on board the plane. An eight-hour flight from London to Tokyo. My least favourite part was getting through customs and excise. I was stopped at every possible metal detector, and the security guards frisked me nearly every time. My face bloomed a bloody red, due to the embarrassment factor. I was sure I could hear Nina laughing. Another thought entered me:

_Is she laughing AT me or WITH me?_

We finally made it through customs, and were taken to our hotel. I instantly took a new liking to where I was going to stay for the next few days. It was a penthouse suite with FREE wireless Internet access! I went sightseeing, seeing all the famous video game companies and how they manufacture video game consoles and all the peripherals. I took many pictures and videos, so many, in fact, it put the Japanese locals to shame! When I got back to the hotel, I decided to take a quick tour. 50 floors, the 50th being the penthouse suite. I arrived at the 10th floor, where the leisure facilities were located. I looked around me - there was a HUGE swimming pool, around 100 feet deep at the deeper end, and about 1 foot at the shallow end. There were deck chairs and sun beds as well, but I decided to go back to those later. An arcade zone was in sight at the end of the floor - I ran up to a game and spent an hour playing it. On my way back, I spotted Nina lying on a deck chair by the pool, wearing a purple strapless bikini top with purple pants and a pair of coloured sunglasses. She turned her head and motioned for me to approach her. I did so, my body not daring to disobey.

"I see you're relaxing rather well." I said in an attempt to make her laugh.  
"This is as close as I get to relaxing. You've been busy yourself, I see."  
"Sightseeing, photographing, touring the hotel. You look good." I complimented her. She smiled her chilling smile, but then went to her friendly smile.  
"Thank you, Sweevo. You know, you're probably the nearest thing I have to a friend." I pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  
"Tournament begins in an hour. You might want to get ready." She looked at me coldly.  
"I'll get ready when I feel like it." I thought to myself:

_You're probably her only friend, Sweevo. Don't fuck this up._

I went back to my hotel room and wired my laptop computer up to the wireless infrastructure, ready to provide help and support in case Nina needed it. She seemed like a professional, though, but I didn't want to let my guard down. An hour later, the tournament began - I was watching through a HDTV screen in the hotel room. I wore a pair of headphones with a microphone. Nina wore a wireless earpiece with a microphone along with a walkie-talkie radio in case she needed to speak to me. The announcer started the fight.

**The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4** had begun... and unknown to the Mishima Zaibatsu, I was secretly in command of the whole thing. I smiled, and thought:

_Look out, Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation - the hack's back!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Future Ally**

**Part 4**

I was watching the fight from the television screen in my room, as well as hacking into the database and supporting Nina via radio frequency. I was multitasking, something males which were apparently unable to do - well, I was proving that saying wrong! Within half an hour, I managed to get the necessary information from the Mishima Zaibatsu AND G Corporation's databases, provide Nina with advice and support, and write up my log, which is what you are reading. I jumped up jubilantly, having gotten the necessary information, and smiled.

Unaware to me, Nina had opened the hotel door, fresh from her recent victory, just in time for her to witness my funny little dance, her face unscathed and intact. I turned around, and did a double-take, the smile gradually fading from my face. Nina nodded her head, and laughed. But it wasn't her usual cold, mocking laugh, it was a warm, friendly laugh. She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"I see you've found something to help you pass the time, then." She said sarcastically.  
"Well, I had a valid reason to do that. Your victory, my hacking expertise, and our partnership... our PROFESSIONAL partnership!" I said, panicking slightly. My addendum made her laugh harder. I felt like I had done the impossible: I had befriended someone as callous and amoral and cold-hearted as Nina, and was able to get her to reveal whatever humanity she had left. It was time to get back to business.

"Who's the guy you just fought against?" I asked. She spoke in her trademark ice-cold voice.  
"Some weird guy with a sword - he looked like a futuristic samurai." The description hit a block in my memory.  
"Well done. Second question: Who's next?" She then smiled an evil, almost uncompromising smile.  
"My sister... Anna. I'm going to get some rest." I nodded.

I went out for a walk while Nina relaxed by the pool again. Going to the hotel's arcade zone again, I found the defeated fighter there. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to face me, his sword glowing a bright, luminous green. He said nothing, gave me a thumbs-up, then left. I sat down, and thought about my friendship with Nina. A song started to play on the hotel's PA system. Great, just what I needed: Musical aid.

_"Just walking down the street  
One cloudless sunny day  
Just minding my own business  
Thinking my thoughts - nothing much to say  
When suddenly I got hit  
Imagine my surprise  
Your smile came up and zapped  
Me right between the eyes  
I'd never seen anything to compare  
With your smile  
I'd never seen anything  
That came within miles  
My heart got hijacked by you_

_Stuck in the traffic  
Stuck at the lights  
What do I see  
Some stupid bimbo  
In a fast car next to me  
She takes off  
Imagine my disgust  
Like a bat outta hell  
I get to eat her dust  
I never known anything to compare  
With her laugh  
I never known anything  
That counted by half  
My heart got hijacked by you_

_Hijack my heart (Hijack my heart)  
Hijack my heart hijack hijack hijack  
Steal my heart_

_Hijack my heart (Hijack my heart)  
Hijack my heart_

_Look at the city  
Look at the streets  
What do you see ?  
Look at the faces  
Of the people - they all wanted me  
Suddenly hit by something  
They don't get a chance  
It comes out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue  
Cos I've never seen anything  
To compare with your smile  
I've never seen anything  
That came within miles  
My heart got hijacked by you_

_Hijack my heart  
Now you got a hold on me  
You hijacked my heart  
But you won't let me be  
Stole my heart  
Threw away the key  
Ooh baby what's become of me  
You hijacked my heart  
Now you got a hold on me  
You hijacked my heart"_

I couldn't tell whether the lyrics were to be interpreted from Nina's perspective or my own. She certainly wasn't a "stupid bimbo", although I did hijack her heart, so to speak. What I did know and care about was that despite the fact that I was just a computer hacker and lockpicker with no way to get a legitimate job, and she was a cold-blooded killer, trained in Koppo and Aikido, she and I were friends. I got up and decided to go back to the pool, to see how she was doing. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, as I saw my friend engaged in some kind of standoff. She was holding a gun to a woman lying on the floor. This woman had brown hair, and dark eyes, and was slightly shorter than Nina, and was holding a gun to Nina's head. She wore a red strapless bikini top with red pants, and her voice was husky, but more seductively. She seemed to have a friendlier air to her. It clicked in my head: Her sister, Anna! I made a wise decision and stepped back, into the shadows. I shut my eyes, waiting for the fatal shots... but nothing happened. All I heard were two clicks, and a woman cursing in frustration. I couldn't tell if it was Nina or Anna. I walked away, acting as if nothing happened. I heard a voice from behind me:

"Hey, computer kid." I turned around, and my eyes widened in shock and surprise upon seeing Anna's bikini-clad body. I turned my head away and backed away in an attempt to fend her off. I turned and ran. I ran into my room and locked the door, my face sweating with fear and terror.

_Please... end this now._

The next fight was due, so I had to go back to my post. I waited, and watched. The fight between Nina and Anna Williams, the epitome of sibling rivarly taken to the extreme, had begun.

I knew what I had to do.

I sided with Nina and prayed that she'd beat Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Future Ally**

**Part 5**

There was nothing I could do from where I was sitting, except watch the fight and occasionally give advice. I couldn't let any of the Mishima Zaibatsu officials know I was here, let alone in their frigging system. I noticed that the fight was dragging on - both sisters were professionally trained and equally talented, so I looked out of the window.

_Great: Dusk. This means it'll be dark soon._

As the final speck of the sun faded away into the darkness, I looked back at the television screen and my eyes widened in shock (This is kind of becoming a trademark of mine): It seemed that Anna had the upper hand, and was about to defeat her sister, when, all of a sudden, through a deep and empowering grasp of her will, Nina struck her sister in the nose and delivered her signature double-palm attack, knocking Anna to the floor. Nina was declared the official victor, as Anna lay on the floor, unconscious, her red kimono soaked and bloodied, along with her face. I sank back in my chair, eyes still wide, almost catatonic. I gradually snapped out of it, wiping my spectacles. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered, absently. The doorknob twirled and clicked. I remembered I had locked the door and ran to unlock it. Nina's voice came through from the other end.  
"It's me. Open the door." On the D of "Door", the door was unlocked and open. She looked at me and screwed up her nose in distaste.  
"You smell like a fucking animal. Go take a shower, then I'll talk to you." I complied.  
I spent about half-an-hour in the shower, then came back, dressed in fresh clothing. I closed the door, and the two of us sat down to talk, to take a break from the pulse-pounding action.

"I lost the Tournament... but at least I got to beat my sister." She said with a sense of satisfaction in her voice.  
"Well done. I'm glad you achieved what you wanted to achieve." I comforted her with total sincerity, as I was incapable of callousness and amorality, or any other cold-hearted deed.

"Sweevo... I want to thank you for helping me throughout the Tournament. Thank you for being my friend. The only friend I've ever had and probably ever will have." I thought about giving her a hug, but I was worried that she'd pull a knife on me, like when we first met. Nina just smiled her signature cold grin and spoke again:

"That fucking bitch got what she deserved." I still said nothing. After a minute of silence, I finally spoke up:  
"I want us to be partners, just like we did with this Tournament." She looked at me with a confused expression.  
"Why would you want to side with me? I'm a cold-blooded killer - you're just a techno wizard."  
"But a valuable one at that." Nina looked at me, trying to disguise her empathy with her cold stare, but I was able to see through that. She might have been a trained killer with no remorse, but with me she felt a sense of humanity she hadn't felt in a long time. Nina and I were friends.

We had to pack up pretty quickly, as the plane to London was only hours away. It seemed that the Japanese skyline was eager to see me go. We left in a taxi, which took us to the airport. Thankfully, I WAS NOT stopped by security this time round. I boarded the plane and looked back one last time, then went to my seat. The flight from Tokyo to London was around nine hours long. At the airport in London, Nina seemed to see someone who looked like... Steve Fox! Recognising her stare, I stepped back. She followed him outside the airport, and drew a handgun from her pocket. How she got it past customs, I don't know and I didn't give a crap. She leveled the handgun, her hands steady at first, but then they shook repeatedly. A male voice yelled behind her:

"Freeze!" A man with long hair and a police uniform pulled his side arm on her. He spoke in a thick Asian accent. He shot her in the leg! In a moment of uncharacteristic anger, I ran forward, and tackled the police officer. Steve just ran as fast as his legs would carry him. A wise choice on his part. Before I could react, the cop pulled the trigger on his side arm, firing a bullet right into my abdomen. It turned a horrible bloody red as my stomach exploded.

The cop looked at me with a look of shock and horror, transfixed by the realisation of what he had just done. He just whispered one word to me, before I lost consciousness:  
"Why?"

Then I passed out and the world turned black - an empty void, with only myself in it. It seemed as if the universe had been destroyed and I was the last human being alive. I awoke two months later in a hospital. Judging by the dialect of the staff and the way they spoke and acted, I was more than likely in Chelsea, Greater London. I overheard a conversation between a doctor and a nurse, saying that I was to be released the next day. This brightened me up. The door to my room opened, and the cop I had tackled came in.

_What the hell...?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Future Ally**

**Part 6**

The cop spoke to me:  
"I'm Detective Lei Wulong - I'm with the Hong Kong Police. You've been in a coma for two months. It's my fault - I shot you by accident. I'm sorry." I looked at him, stunned.  
"What are you doing in the UK, then?"  
"Protecting a competitor in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. His name is Steve Fox. Why did you tackle me?"  
"You shot my friend. I had to do something." Lei looked at me slightly oddly.  
"Do you know who she is?" I nodded. "I hacked into the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation's databases - of course I know who she is."  
"You should be careful about what you say and do... what do I call you?"  
"Sweevo." I pronounced it "Swear Voe".

_I know you're not going to arrest me. I know you helped Steve Fox find out his identity._

Lei looked at me strangely, and spoke one last time:

"Take care of yourself, Sweevo." He left, and Nina entered, cured of her wound. A nurse and doctor followed, helping me out of bed - a bandage evident on where I had been shot. I was escorted out of the hospital and back to my house. I lay on my bed, with Nina sitting on a chair next to me.

"You look like you've been to Hell and back, Sweevo." She spoke, finally breaking the incriminating silence.  
"I probably have, Nina. I was in a coma for two months." I sat up so she and I could speak eye-to-eye.  
"Why did you get involved at the airport?" She asked, her voice hinting a tone of concern.  
"I saw you take a bullet. That really pissed me off, so I took action. I've always been all talk and no walk, so I thought it was time for a change."  
"A little bit uncharacteristic for someone like you, Sweevo."  
"Well, what are friends for?" I asked rhetorically. Nina beamed at my remark.  
"You're still calling me a friend?" I nodded. She was clearly touched. Her ice-cold demeanour was chipped away and the warmth of her heart had been granted exclusively to me. Nearly everyone else feared her. She was cold and calculating, but with me she was the polar opposite: Warm and compassionate.

I sat up, stretching my legs a little bit. Nina saw a news article on the television which caught her attention: The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with rage as she saw the image of her sister, Anna, on the screen.

"That BITCH!!" She yelled and looked at me painfully. "Anna's fighting in the 5th tournament. We have to go, too!" She spoke, her eyes glinting slightly.  
"Nina... are you crying?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug. Wiping the tears from her face, she regained her composure quickly. I smiled sympathetically. She was a cold-blooded killer, but she also had a human side. I was her humanity. Had it not been for me, she would have continued her life as a callous, amoral, unfeeling assassin. Now she was more evenly balanced.

"Where's the Tournament taking place this time? Not Japan again, I hope." I asked.  
"This time, it's in Greece." I smiled slightly, and she looked at me professionally and objectively:  
"You know what you have to do, Sweevo." I had to get two tickets and a reservation. I nodded and complied. I felt a terrible sense of deja vu, as if I had done this before. Packing my luggage, going to the airport, boarding the plane. Just like I did two months ago. I felt the rise of that old familiar feeling within me. This time, the flight time from London to Athens was around three hours. Not as long, but still felt an eternity. This time round, I wasn't checked or frisked or searched, for a change.

_Hurrah!!_

As soon as we arrived in the Greek capital, we were taken to our hotel. This time, it was a little bit more difficult for me to hack into the mainframe, due to the lack of technological advancement in mainland Europe compared to the UK and Japan. With a little bit of lockpicking (and a lot of patience), I finally managed to access the hotel's server, and hack the wireless connection from there. I was back in business, all right. I had taken the liberty of ordering some fizzy drinks (I'm a teetotaller - IE: I don't drink alcohol) in a 6-litre bottle, and a pint-size glass. I was ready to patch in just like before.

_I was also ready to go to the toilet pretty damn often._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Future Ally**

**Part 7**

_Come on... come on! What's taking so long?_

I had been waiting for around three hours, and I was beginning to lose my patience. Not to mention the fact that I had drunk half the fizzy drink bottle lying next to me. That's right - I had drunk 3 litres out of a 6-litre bottle and I was having trouble holding it. After about five minutes or so, I just gave up and went to the toilet. Unknown to me, that's when a huge - HUGE - argument between the two sisters started - and escalated into a full-on conflict. I was stuck in the toilet for a whole hour - I had to flush it around six times to stop it from overflowing. The toilet glowed a bright, fluorescent reddish-orange from the fizzy orange drink I had imbibed.

Exiting the toilet, I proceeded to go back to my post.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?!" I shook my head in disbelief. Just then, there was the sound of a rocket being fired, followed by an explosion, accompanied by crumbling concrete and rubble. I was sure I could hear Nina's voice on the other end of the line.

"What the hell is going on!?" I asked, raising my voice to make myself heard over the fighting. I heard Nina speak to me, her voice cold and uncompromising.  
"Sweevo! It's good to hear from you again. Listen to me: My sister and I are..." She cut herself off in mid-sentence as she avoided another rocket blast.  
"...fighting again - but this time it's on an extreme level! It's borderline war! Stay where you are!" She said.  
"OK - I'll do that." I nodded, unable to keep the concern out of my voice.

I was confined to my room for the majority of the day, unable to walk outside due to the urban battlefield situation. I heard a whooshing noise come towards me. I thought to myself rather irritably:

_What now?_

I turned around to face the window, and I saw a HUGE missile head towards me. My eyes widening to the point where they'd bulge out of their sockets, I leapt behind an armchair and took cover, screwing up my eyes so tightly they hurt and covering my ears to the extent that I could no longer hear anything at all.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The missile exploded in super slow motion, time seemed to decelerate to the point that everything had stopped moving except for myself. My laptop computer landed on top of me, miraculously intact, and landed in front of my face and hands. I opened my eyes and let go of covering my ears, standing up and brushing shards of glass off my front and back. I climbed out of the broken window and looked down the fire escape, finally locating the source of the commotion.

Two humanoid figures, one purple and with fair hair, and one red and with dark hair. Anna fired rockets at Nina, while Nina resorted to a sub machine gun and a sniper rifle, missing Anna, or wounding her occasionally, but never killing her. The sun was setting over the Greek skyline. I decided that this banter had to stop.

I climbed down the fire escape, ran straight into the battlefield, and managed to subdue Anna with a single, well-placed slap. She fell to the floor. Upon noticing my action, Nina ceased firing and ran straight up to me, her eyes registering confusion and pride at the same time.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room, Sweevo! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" I turned to her with a look that equalled the phrase "Just hear me out."  
"What, and let this mindless violence continue for days on end? AFTER your sister fired a missile into MY room, nearly KILLING me?! You can sort this shit out between the two of you at the Tournament - NOT in a deserted city street, blowing shit up!" I raised my voice with each emphasised word. I was no longer the cowardly hacker and lockpicker I was two months ago - I was a more brave and decisive man now. I turned to face Anna, who glared at me with a look of total hatred, then I faced Nina, who, for the first time in her life, stared at me blankly, her normally unflappable demeanour now temporarily speechless.

"Save it for the Tournament, Nina." I said to her. She nodded:  
"Yes, sir." I left and went back to the hotel room, with an ironic smile on my face.

By the time I got back to my hotel room, the window pane had been fixed, and most of the mess had been cleaned up. Thankfully, my laptop computer was still there, so I put it back onto the table and reconnected myself to the wireless network infrastructure, ready once more. I thought to myself:

_Now is the time to strike._


	8. Chapter 8

**A Future Ally**

**Part 8**

An electronic instrumental track was playing on my laptop computer. It was characterised by a synthesiser-driven verse, a repeated chorus and an explosive guitar finale with a crashing keyboard chord progression and octave combination. I looked up the title: A live version of "The Brazilian".

_My favourite._

I played the song on my laptop computer, which seemed rather appropriate, considering the direction my life was taking at the moment, combined with the extreme conflict I had seen earlier that day. I had gone from a cowardly liability to a valuable and determined asset, gaining some new traits whilst retaining aspects of my old personality. I still had the odd sense of humour, but I had gained a sense of determination and courage as well. Looking at the TV screen in my room, I saw the rival siblings enter the arena. I thought:

_The die is cast._

It seemed that the catfight between the two sisters was synchronised with the music. As the final keyboard / guitar crash concluded the song, the audience went wild, borderline raucous. Nina had won again! I jumped up, doing another silly dance, an aspect reminiscent of my cowardly shadow. Anna scowled as she was escorted away by a hooded figure. Nina stood up, not an inch of sweat, dirt or blood on her. However, a familiar figure entered the arena. Could it have been...? It was!

_Uh-oh... flashback!_

_**"Freeze!" A man with long hair and a police uniform pulled his side arm on her. He spoke in a thick Asian accent. He shot her in the leg! In a moment of uncharacteristic anger, I ran forward, and tackled the police officer. Steve just ran as fast as his legs would carry him. A wise choice on his part. Before I could react, the cop pulled the trigger on his side arm, firing a bullet right into my abdomen. It turned a horrible bloody red as my stomach exploded.**_

_**The cop looked at me with a look of shock and horror, transfixed by the realisation of what he had just done. He just whispered one word to me, before I lost consciousness:  
"Why?"**_

I fell to the floor, recognising the man's face: Steve Fox! Nina hesitated, as a blocked memory in her mind started to return. She tried to act professionally, to will herself to fight him, but she couldn't. Steve seemed to act in the same way. He brought his fists up in a classic boxer's pose, his hands shaking. He lowered his guard, too. I heard the two opponents have a quick exchange of dialogue before the bell rang, and a voice announced both fighters as disqualified:

"Who... who are you?" Steve asked hesitantly. Nina swallowed hard.  
"I'm your mother." This revelation startled even ME! I spat my beverage out, the 6-litre bottle now empty. My eyes widened, exposing the whites of my eyes. My mandible (movable lower jaw) dropped so wide it could have housed all the world's finest firearms and automobiles. I was shocked to my very soul. So shocked, in fact, that I took my headphones off, and my face started twitching. I tried to speak, but my larynx was only able to transmit garbled, confused words, as opposed to comprehensible phrases. I ran out of the room, my behaviour uncharacteristic and almost erratic due to the shocking revelation, and also from the painful flashback from two months earlier.

I looked around me. I saw faces. I heard voices. Then I felt the black void of unconsciousness try to take over me. I fought it, trying to remain conscious, but the mental overload was too much for me, a mere computer hacker and lockpicker, to bear. I fell to the floor in the lobby, with blood spurting out of my mouth. I had burst a blood vessel from the stress brought on by the shock of the revelation. I heard a male with a Cockney accent run up to me, telling me not to give up. I then heard an Asian-accented man give orders to the Cockney. In my final moments of consciousness, I deduced the Cockney and Asian as Steve Fox and Lei Wulong, respectively.

Then I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Future Ally**

**Part 9**

I awoke back in my hotel room, with Steve and Lei looking over me. I sat up.

_What happened? Am I dead or alive?_

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked.  
"You... passed out. We found you in the lobby, and had to make sure you were OK." Steve spoke.  
"We found your hotel room number, and here we are." Lei added.  
"That makes sense." I quipped. I remembered something. Running up to my laptop computer, I found that I was still patched into the Mishima Zaibatsu's database.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, concerned.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago, Steve. I'm going to make sure that what happened with you, your mother and your aunt can NEVER be reattempted in the future. Never!" I turned to face the two men. Steve's eyes widened slightly as he realised what I was talking about.  
"You mean... you're going to destroy the cryostasis project and the monstrosity that created me?" I nodded. Lei stood forward and spoke to me, trying to reason with me.  
"If you do that, then the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation will fall! There will be no more King of Iron Fist Tournaments... after this next one."  
"There's a 6th!?" I asked with incredulity. Lei nodded.  
"I don't care. I don't give a toss about the Mishima Zaibatsu, and I don't give a crap about G Corporation! They butchered millions of lives, used Steve's mother and aunt as guinea pigs in their sick experiment to prolong life, and as for Steve himself... well, look at the scar on his arm!" I shrieked. Steve spoke up:  
"He's right, Lei. This has to be done." Lei realised that Steve and I were both right. He nodded. I looked at both men.  
"I gave her my word."  
"To stop this madness?!" Steve asked me.  
"That is what I promised. Now, if you intend to stop me, then by all means, go ahead. Otherwise, stand back." I spoke sternly but calmly.

I approached the laptop computer, and typed into a command-line interface a series of commands and instructions. The interface was in DOS, so it was easy for me to understand. I typed for about 5 minutes, until a command prompt appeared. This is what it said:

**INSTALL OBLIVION VIRUS? (y/n)**

**NB: The oblivion virus kills electricity and renders any electrical and radioactive equipment useless.**

I pressed Y on the keyboard. A percentage counter appeared, and it eventually reached 100 %. A message appeared on the screen:

**OBLIVION VIRUS ACTIVATED. MISHIMA CRYOLAB INFECTED. G CORPORATION STOCK CRASHING. MAIN SERVERS CORRUPTED. INFECTION SUCCESSFUL.**

I logged out of the database before the oblivion virus hit my computer. When I turned around, Steve and Lei were gone. I decided to pack up my luggage, and go out for a walk. I was certain I could have seen a pair of flying figures in the sky, one hunched and with spectacles, the other in a samurai outfit and with a green light sabre of sorts. The samurai was using his right wrist as a helicopter blade. I just smiled, knowing my work was done. Going down to several floors below me, I spotted a figure in a purple strapless bikini top with purple pants and sunglasses laying by the hotel's pool: Nina. I approached her cautiously, taking a seat next to her as I had done two months earlier. It was all coming together now:

_Full circle._

Nina looked at me, not even lifting her sunglasses. Her face was expressionless, and her voice was monotonous.  
"Hi, Sweevo."  
"Hi, Nina. I destroyed the cryosleep project. It's over." She looked away, and nodded.  
"Good."  
"I suppose you know that there's a 6th tournament coming soon?" I asked. Nina turned to me and smiled a neutral smile.  
"Of course. We'll be there, too." I laid my head back and tried to calm down, having been through this kind of routine twice already.

For the first time throughout this whole episode, Nina took her hairband down, letting her blonde hair fall. With anybody else, she'd have just scowled impatiently and callously, especially at Anna. But with me, she was more human. I was beginning to wonder whether there was a romantic attraction between myself and her. I didn't want to mess up what I already had with her, as she and I were already close friends. Nina got up and looked at me, taking her sunglasses off, and throwing them into her beach bag, which I thought was a little ununsual for someone of her dispositon, but chose to say nothing.

"Sweevo, look after my things."  
"Why? Where are you going?" She smiled warmly.  
"I'm going for a swim, silly! Unless you want to come, too." I shook my head.  
"No, thanks. I have a fear of water. Besides, I can't swim too well. I'd rather be caught running through the hotel naked than indulge in any kind of wet, ogling fun." I smirked. Nina looked at me, then burst out laughing.  
"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." She walked up to the diving board - which was about 100 feet high...

_... 100 FEET!?!?_

I looked at her, as she bounced, and arched her back, executing a perfect head-first dive into the water. Right in the 100-foot-deep end! She was under the water for a full 7:15 (7 minutes and 15 seconds - I know what you're thinking, but, really, I timed it). She surfaced at the 1-foot-shallow end, and climbed out, flicking her hair back. I had to admit that she looked a damn sight more attractive wet than dry, but I had to keep it to myself or she'd probably cane me for that remark.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Future Ally**

**Part 10**

I went back to my hotel room, packing things up. I definitely enjoyed Greece more than Japan - maybe it was closer to home. The main problem was packing up my laptop computer. After a brief struggle, I managed to fit it into my luggage, and I left the hotel. Sitting in the back of a taxi cab which was due to take me back to the airport, I thought about the past two months, and how drastically my life had changed:

_Drastically? Come on, man - take a look._

_· From zero to hero - two months ago, you were a coward and you took everything literally. Look at you now - smart, brave and heroic._

_· You still have your sense of humour and your generosity and kind personality._

_· Life has dealt you a pretty good card, and you played it well, might I add._

_· Most important of all..._

_· ...you have a new friend._

I smiled and let out a partially suppressed laugh. Looks like I did have a good run while it lasted, and I was certain that my friendship with Nina would never end, as I was not the type to betray one's trust. I had sought redemption and friendship, and I had achieved both. Nina's dark nature and cold demeanour contrasted with my light and warm outlook on life... well, they do say opposites attract. I told the driver to hold on for a moment, and I exited the cab, going back into the hotel to look for my friend. I looked around, and called Nina's name a few times. Nothing.

_Where the hell could she be?_

I gave up and went back to the cab. There she was! I did another double-take, looking at Nina, then at the lobby.

"Where...!? How...?!" She smirked at me.  
"When you're in a business as dirty as mine, it is wise to go unnoticed." I stood there in shock.  
"Are you going to get in the car or not?" I nodded and complied.

The car took us around a tour of Athens, since the plane was much later in the evening. The heat was scorching, which was unusual for this time of year. I had shaven my beard and moustache the previous day because of the heat. I went to see the Acropolis, and took a picture of it with me standing on the roof top of the national monument. I had gathered around 100 or so spectators. I began to remember just how badly I suffered from vertigo, which didn't help. I began to swerve and stagger on the top, eventually falling off the edge! I grabbed hold of the stone structure, and swung my legs across to a column, proceeding to climb down from there on in. I jumped off about 10 metres or so from the top, bending my knees to absorb the recoil from the impact of hitting the ground. Everyone looked at me, then applauded for handling the situation singlehandedly.

"What the HELL were you thinking, Sweevo?!" Nina asked in shock. "You could have killed yourself!"  
"Yeah... but what a way to go." I smiled absently. She rolled her eyes, and I turned to face her. "Hey, I'm still alive, right?" Nina nodded. "There you go."

The sun was beginning to set. We went back to the car, which took us to the airport. As I boarded the plane, I took one final look at the Greek skyline, smiled, and turned away, with an air of fearless finality. Nina looked at me.

"You know, I fought at the Acropolis during the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2."  
"When?" I asked, forgetting the timeline.  
"Around 20-odd years ago, before... THAT happened." My anger returned at the memory, but was pacified by the thought of my noble act.  
"A long time ago, when I was still a child, then." I commented. I held up a carrier bag.  
"I got these for you, Nina. Like you said, I am probably the only friend you'll ever have." I said unusually tunelessly.

I opened the bag, revealing a picture of me and her. She was holding a noose which was around my neck, and she was smiling, whereas I had an exaggerated panicky facial expression, which equalled the phrase 'Say nothing, say nothing, say nothing!', á la Vila.

Taking the picture from me, Nina smiled, and laughed. The plane took off, and we were both thrown back in our seats, me taking the window seat and Nina taking the aisle seat. She was gripping my hand rather tightly. I could feel her finger nails digging into my flesh, but I didn't want to say anything. The plane eventually returned to normal in mid-flight, and everything seemed to be OK. I felt a release of pressure on my hand, and I examined it, looking at the finger nail marks embedded into my skin, thinking:

_Ow... that's going to leave a mark for a couple of months. She's got a hell of a grip._

Before I could do anything else, I turned around to face Nina, who was smiling at me.

"Thanks for the picture." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled slightly, then fell back in my chair, grasping my stomach in pain as I tried to stop myself from having a panic attack. The smile on my friend's face faded away as she looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" I caught my breath slightly.  
"I can't... get involved... not again."  
"What do you mean...? ...oh, I see." Nina understood.  
"I'm just as scarred as you are, but I handle it in a different way - more like a fool with a light-hearted sense of humour." I regained my composure slightly.  
"I'm sorry, Sweevo. When did this happen?"  
"About... two years ago, when the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 took place. I'm still recovering - she betrayed me to Heihachi... I can't remember her name. Don't get me wrong - it was not your sister!"

Nina made me face her, eye to eye.  
"Look at me, Sweevo. I'm never, ever going to be like that with you. I might be a cold-hearted killer, but I have a human side, too - a warm, compassionate side which I give only to you." Her face and mine were millimetres apart. I pulled away quickly. My subconscious was screaming at me, repeating one sentence in a constant loop, over and over again:

_For smeg's sake, Sweevo, tell her you love her!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Future Ally**

**Part 11**

The flight back to London was uneventful, which was good. Due to my fear of flying, I was always afraid that an accident or a hijack was going to take place. Maybe I had been playing too many tactical action-based video games, or watching too many airport disaster movies. Maybe both.

_Stop worrying, Sweevo! You're acting like your old self again!_

I arrived back in London, my subconscious finally deciding to shut up. Going back to my Camden Town house, I looked around and saw that it had been cleaned up! No longer was it the damp, squalid, Withnail-esque shithole from two months prior. The mess and dust had been swept away, although the cleaner had left evidence of his presence here in the form of broken shards of glass, and a note on the bed in my bedroom. I picked it up and tried to read it.

_Why is it all in illegible squiggles? Couldn't he have written it in English?_

The note, I guessed correctly, was in Japanese. I put it back on the bed, shrugging. I went towards the guest bedroom to see if Nina was OK. I knocked slightly. No response. Pushing the door open quietly, I saw my friend sleeping peacefully. I smiled and closed the door silently, going to my own room to do the same. I slept till morning.

The sun awoke me the following day. I went to wash my hair and face, and shave my ever-growing facial hair. Getting dressed, I walked out of the bedroom and saw an already fully-awake Nina at the cooker.

"What's that you're fixing up?" I asked casually.  
"Eggs and bacon with cheddar cheese. I know you like this sort of food in the morning." She smiled.  
"Thanks." I sat down, still trying to stay awake.  
"You alright?" Nina asked, concerned.  
"Yes... I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit... tired, that's all." I ate quietly, drinking my orange juice occasionally (although to tell you the truth, I was beginning to go off it, thanks to the 6-litre drinkathon I had a few days ago).

I fully recovered by the time I finished, so I washed up the plates and glasses. I was eager to know where the venue for the 6th (and hopefully final) Tournament would be. Remembering the note, I picked it up and showed it to Nina, in the hopes that she would be able to understand some of the Japanese, but to no avail. I put the note in my pocket, and remembered that today was something special.

_You bloody fool, you almost forgot! Today's Nina's birthday! You DID get her something, didn't you!?_

I nodded, as if speaking to an invisible entity. Going back to my room, I heard Nina practice her martial arts moves, so I decided to be discreet. Looking through my assorted collection of Greek purchases, I found what I had been looking for: A silver briefcase. Picking it up, I carried it back to the kitchen and set it on the table, knocking on the guest bedroom's door. The door opened, and Nina's face popped round the corner.

"What is it?" I smiled a genuinely caring smile, and motioned for her to come with me. I led her to the briefcase.  
"Happy Birthday." I said kindly. I saw her hesitate. "Aren't you going to open it?"  
"You wouldn't happen to be trying to kill me, would you?" I laughed.  
"No, of course not! You know me - I'm not capable of that." Nina opened the briefcase. Inside there was a gleaming new weapon, which I had bought specially for her.

A gold-plated **Desert Eagle** handgun in **.357 Magnum**, with three 9-round magazines and some ammunition. Nina picked up the handgun, and checked it out.

"It's a little bit heavy... but I like it." She smiled and looked at me. "Thank you so much." I smiled harder.  
"You're welcome - think of me when you get to kill your sister with it. She's fighting at the 6th tournament." She and I had to gear up one more time, to bring down the two warring factions - the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon hacking into the company databases - the oblivion virus had screwed up pretty much their whole system, and the servers were still recovering. I logged out, and purchased two tickets and hotel reservations to Wellington, New Zealand.

_You DO know that this is coming out of YOUR pockets, Sweevo?!_

I couldn't shake off the nagging thought I had been repeatedly experiencing since I left the Greek capital the previous evening.

_Do I have a crush on Nina... or do I genuinely love her?_

Either way, I chose not to say anything, as not to jeopardise my friendship with her. I turned to face Nina, and spoke a single phrase:

"It is done." She nodded, understanding that I had booked it.  
"Good. We'll leave tomorrow."  
"Yes, ma'am." I said respectfully. I watched her leave.

_SNAP out of it!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Future Ally**

**Part 12**

The airport security recognised us as frequent flyers, and allowed us onto the plane without even checking our luggage (although I was frisked yet again). This was probably the longest flight I had ever been on - London to Wellington: 12 hours!

_12 BLOODY HOURS!!_

My fear of flying had subdued slightly. Looks like I was right. I had decided to shut my paranoia up, and for once I was going to listen to my confidence. There was very little room for sleep, because I had already slept that morning, and also because it was bloody uncomfortable trying to catch some zeds in a seated position. The sun gradually faded away into the horizon, a series of fading distant lights.

We reached our hotel - this was more pristine than the Japanese one, but not as elegant or stylish as the Greek one. Setting up my laptop computer, I thought for a moment:

_Sweevo, stop deluding yourself. Face it - you love her._

I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. It tore away at my mind, and I was a fool to ignore it. Not just any old fool, but THE biggest fool of all fools who had ever dared to be foolish. I was a fool because even though I tried to discard this thought, I knew it was true. I patched into the system, as I had done many times before. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, struggling to suppress stress-induced tears. Nina entered, her face cold and stoic.  
"I'm ready. Ready to fight Anna one more time. If it will free us both of her." She saw my troubled face. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't say." I shook my head, afraid of screwing up what I already had. "You wouldn't understand."  
"Sweevo... we're friends, remember?" Nina tried to calm me down.  
"I know, but this is something I can't easily reveal."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm in love with you!" I stood there, transfixed by the realisation of what I had just said, shocked to my very soul. I spoke quietly and softly, my voice barely a whisper. "I love you."

Nina looked at me, shocked, at a loss for words.  
"You... you do?" She asked, bewildered. I nodded.  
"Yes, I do. I haven't felt this way with anyone since... I was betrayed two years ago."  
"How... how long...?" Her mouth alternated between open and closed, but no sound came out.  
"About a week or two." Nina's eyes filled with tears.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" She said, her voice breaking.  
"Because I didn't want to fuck up our friendship, which I may have done so now, anyway!" I croaked.

Before I could say another word, I felt her lips pressed against mine, and her arms around me. I savoured the moment, holding her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. We embraced each other for what felt like an eternity. I was hers, and she was mine. We gradually let go of each other.

"I wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been for you. You showed me a side of me I never even knew existed." Nina said with utmost sincerity. I said nothing.  
"Listen, Sweevo... darling... I have to go and fight now. I know you will help me from here, giving me advice and watching over me." She touched my face, then left, closing the door.

I stood there, rooted to the spot.

Shaking my head a few times, I got back to my post, putting my headphones on and turning on the microphone. A voice boomed over the PA system, announcing The King of Iron First Tournament 6.

_Please, dear God, let this be the last one of them._

I looked at the TV, and I saw the woman I loved, ready to fight. Her sister, once again, entered the ring. They raised their arms defensively, and fought madly. Nina resorted to kicking and punching, while Anna relied on rolls and somersaults and a variety of throws. After a brutal struggle, Nina was declared the victor. A sulking Anna walked out of the arena, blood-stained and beaten and bruised. There was no Steve Fox or Lei Wulong, or if there were, then they must have already fought. I went outside during the intermission (and thank God there was one). When I went back to my room, there was a 12-litre bottle of fizzy orange drink and a pint-sized glass on the table. I shuddered and smiled at the same time. Getting back to business, I saw Nina on the TV again and I was ready to provide support once more. She was pitted against a flying guy with devil-like horns and wings. His eyes glowed red.

_What in the name of all that is humane am I seeing here!?_

"Be careful. I think this one's not human. Try to catch him off-guard, then stun him with your double-palm attack!" I spoke quietly but helpfully. Nina nodded. There was a knock on the door.

_What now?! God, I hope this isn't a prank!_

I opened the door, and saw a figure in a red kimono, with brown hair, and a slightly blood-stained face. My eyes didn't flinch, and I shrugged slightly.

"Hello, Sweevo." It was her.  
"Hello, Anna." I suddenly heard a female scream from the TV, catching my attention. The demonic figure had Nina in a grip-of-death position, choking her. Anna and I exchanged glances.

"Come on, Sweevo!" Anna yelled. I ran with her, chasing her down the hotel and towards the arena. Out in the lobby, through the courtyard, and towards the backstage area.

_I HAVE TO make it! I can't let her die!_

Several microseconds before Nina was about to expire, her face already purple from suffocation, Anna and I entered the arena and saved her. I kicked the demon in the back of the head, sending it flying to the floor, while Anna helped her sister up. I turned to the two women.

"I... I don't understand. You two have always hated and despised each other. Why the sudden change?" I asked, confused.  
"I might not like my sister, but I certainly wouldn't let her die at the hands of someone as vile as... him!" Anna retorted. She and I took Nina back to my hotel room and laid her in the bed. I walked outside, exchanging glances with Anna.

"Why are you helping my sister? She's a cold-hearted cow." Anna whispered.  
"Because she needs someone to look out for her. I'm the nearest thing she's ever had to a friend... and I love her." I said, with a tone of obvious sincerity. I continued speaking: "I made her more... human." Anna looked at me skeptically. "I don't believe you."  
"Try and speak to her when she wakes up, then." I went back into the room, with Anna following me.

I had no idea I could be such a huge influence on these troubled siblings.

_Please, Nina... wake up. Anna and I are here for you._

I prayed she'd wake up and make peace with her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Future Ally**

**Part 13**

The sun was just beginning to set over the New Zealand skyline. I had spent the time playing a variety of drinking games with Anna (using the fizzy orange, not alcohol). She and I had consumed 4 litres each, out of a 12-litre bottle. I decided to leave the last 4 litres to Nina, for when she woke up. I looked at the fair-haired woman in purple. She was beautiful even in sleep.

_You made the right choice, Sweevo._

I sat back, and spent the next five minutes having a brief but meaningful conversation with Anna, who, up until now, had been my opponent. I was determined to bring these two sisters together, despite their differences.

"You really like my sister, don't you?" It was Anna who started the ball rolling.  
"I thought I could help her... be a nicer person. Looks like it worked - only too well." I said, musing slightly.  
"How did you do it?" The dark-haired woman in red asked me. I let out a wry laugh.  
"I don't know - I guess I, too, had some issues of my own. Nina's very cold and callous, as you know - well, you should know, you're her sister. You're very warm and a little bit too overfriendly at times. I like to think of myself as the mediator - you know, the guy in between who keeps things balanced. Oh, before I forget... that slap I gave you back in Greece? I didn't mean that, Anna. I'm sorry."

I held my hand out for Anna to shake, hoping she'd side with me as well, despite her troubled relationship with her sister. Anna shook it vigorously. I smiled.

"Great! Now I have managed to pacify both of you, I want you two to patch up whatever differences you have and get on together." Anna edged her face a little bit.  
"It won't be easy, Sweevo... Nina and I have been rivals since childhood. Always fighting for our parents' affections... but then, all siblings do." I chuckled. "I'm the youngest, in case you're wondering. Nina's 25, I'm 23, and you're...?"  
"20. 21 on 26 September this year. When's your birthday, Anna?"  
"23 September. Nina's is on 20 September."  
"23... that's today!! Happy Birthday, Anna!" Anna smiled.  
"Thank you." Out of generosity (and also to be fair), I gave Anna a turquoise scarf, which I had bought for myself because it was cold back in England, but it made me look too feminine. Anna took the scarf, taking an instant liking to it, and flung it over her neck.

I suddenly heard a woman's voice scream, followed by someone gasping for air. I ran into the room and found Nina convulsing, having some sort of nightmare. I grabbed hold of her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Nina, it's me, Sweevo. Nina, listen to me!" I calmed her down somewhat, but the instant Anna ran into the room, Nina's eyes turned red, and she lunged at her sister. Anna made no attempt to fight, which was unusual. I grabbed the two sisters and held them apart, raising my voice:

**"****STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU!!** Stop this shit **NOW!"** I commanded. Both women seemed to calm down. I spoke normally.  
"Right... now that I have your undivided attention, I want both of you to apologise to each other. I understand that you're both in competition with each other, and it's commonplace for siblings to be like that. But this has been going on for almost your entire lives, and to a ridiculously excessive extent. It ends HERE and NOW. I want both of you to apologise to each other... and MEAN it." I ordered. "I'm not letting you two go until you shake hands and apologise." Anna was the first to react to this statement. She held her hand out. Nina looked at me, then her sister's hand, then back at me again. She smiled, and extended her own hand. The Williams sisters shook hands, finally, after fighting and squabbling for God only knows how long, had made up. I kept my word, and released both women.

"What... what was that thing that nearly killed me?!" Nina asked, shaking her head.  
"Looked like the Devil." Anna responded.  
"You mean the Devil Gene?" I inquired. Anna nodded. "I know about it: Jin and Kazuya are both carriers of the Devil Gene, but Heihachi isn't, or at least doesn't seem to have any Devil traits. I don't know why."  
"You mean that fucking thing that nearly took my sister's life was the Devil!?" I nodded.  
"Nina, Anna... if we're going to survive this, then we have to work together." Nina stood up.  
"He's right. We have to cooperate if we're to leave with our lives." She said.  
"I'll get Steve and Lei to help us, too." I said. Nina grabbed my arm. I looked at her reassuringly.

_Let's start fighting together - and destroy the cursed bloodline forever._


	14. Chapter 14

**A Future Ally**

**Part 14**

We packed up our belongings, except for a few things which we couldn't fit. Just then, the doors were kicked down, and a more humanoid version of the demonic figure appeared, backed by an armed squad of PMC (Private Military Company) officers, all dressed in body armour, wearing helmets with visors, and Army boots, presumably the Mishima Zaibatsu's private security force. Before I could react, the figure punched me in the gut, then in the groin, sending me falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I lay there, on the floor, squealing and squirming in azure agony. Two of the PMC officers restrained Nina, with a third soldier kicking and punching her. They let go of her beaten, bruised, bloody body, and proceeded to deliver the same treatment to Anna. One of the officers propped me up so I was sitting up straight.

"Who... who are you?" I asked, slightly nervous. The humanoid figure grinned coldly.  
"I am the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. G Corporation has fallen, in large part, due to your work... Sweevo." I looked up at him, my fear turning to rage.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" I spoke in a cold, deep, Avon-like voice. The CEO glared back, unforgivingly.  
"Don't think I don't know about you and your hacking talent and lockpicking skills. It was YOU who installed and activated the Oblivion Virus into my company's system. You destroyed the cryosleep subsystem, forcing me to release that prissy aging scientist and costing me millions of dollars alone!" He kicked me in the head, lacerating one side of my face.

"Look... what do you want with Nina and Anna? They're not a part of this, not any more. Let them go!" I then realised something else... that note!  
"YOU left me that note in my house!" The CEO grinned even more refrigeratingly.  
"I must tell you that I am most grateful to you for disposing of my main competitors. I would hire you if you weren't such a petty small-time crook."

I looked at the fallen women, both in pain. I felt nothing but hatred and contempt for this total...

_... a word has yet to be invented for what he is, but he is one, and a total, complete and utter one at that._

"Let. Them. Go!" I commanded. The CEO looked at his troops and signalled an order. They complied. I rose to a standing position, the pain fading into a bearable ache.

"This is between you and me, now... Jin. Your father has the Devil Gene... you have it... your grandfather, I don't know about him... but what I do know is that this cursed bloodline, this pathetic excuse for fighting championships... ends here, now and tonight." I readied my fists in a classic boxer's pose, although I had no previous fighting experience. Jin posed into his fighting stance.

"So be it... fool." He growled, and morphed into his Devil self.  
"Don't do this, Sweevo." Anna whimpered.  
"She's right - you'll get yourself killed. I can't lose my last connection to my humanity." Nina added. I stroked both women's hair, and turned back to face Devil Jin, uttering what could have been my last words:

"Only a fool or a hero deals in absolutes... I will only do what I must." And with those words, the final battle had begun.

_You're a fool, Sweevo! What's the matter with you!?_

"Fear the Wrath of God!" Devil Jin roared in his evil, raspy voice, speaking as if being sampled through a Vocoder. He struck first with a lightning screw uppercut, which I narrowly avoided. My main strategy was to get him from behind, then choke-hold him or slap him, or kick him in the groin or in the guts. Anything which would weaken him. My efforts were well-rewarded, as with patience and a deep and empowering grasp of my will, I overcame this supernatural beast. The Devil fell at my feet, kneeling before me, finally accepting defeat - the fight took around 10 minutes, but to me it felt like 10 hours. To the girls, it felt like 10 seconds.

"Uuurrghh... curse you, Sweevo. Beaten by a mere computer hacker and lockpicker. I am finally defeated." He propped himself up a little bit. "Yet, if I AM to fail, along with the Mishima Zaibatsu, then YOU shall also perish! You... are... doomed, Sweevo. You will NEVER leave this hotel alive! Never!" He gave one final order to the PMC troops, who raised their weapons. I shut my eyes, waiting for the end.

But nothing happened. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out:

"Freeze!" Lei Wulong! Taking advantage of the situation, I took a handgun lying on the floor (A Beretta M9A1 in stainless steel) and took cover. Lei fired his side arm. Nina sprung into action, drawing her Desert Eagle, and firing at the troops, mainly via head shots. Anna picked up a nearby Glock 17 from a dead soldier, and joined in. Lei entered the room as the last of the PMC troopers were cut down coldly. I looked back at the Devil figure... it faded back into ordinary Jin. Nina raised her gun. I turned my head away...

... BANG!

Lei looked at the three of us: "Come on, there's no time to waste! Steve's waiting for us outside!" I nodded.  
"Lei, help Anna. I'll help Nina." I instructed. Lei complied, holstering his gun (He had the same make and model of side arm as mine). It took us about five minutes to get the wounded girls to the car outside. I went back inside for the luggage, but Lei stopped me:

"Steve's taken care of it." I nodded and got in the car, looking in the trunk beforehand. Lei was telling the truth. He got in the front passenger's seat.  
"Steve, floor it!" Steve nodded and hit the gas pedal.

We were heading back to the airport one last time. I knew it wasn't over yet, despite me trying to convince myself otherwise.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked. Lei explained that he and Steve had been following my progress since the Oblivion Virus episode, and realised that I could be a valuable asset to their team. I simply spoke two words:

"Fair enough." I lost consciousness in the car, holding Nina's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Future Ally**

**Part 15**

I regained consciousness about an hour later, as we arrived at the airport. We proceeded to check ourselves in for the flight back to London. Steve and Lei tended to the injured sisters while I went to nearby pharmacies to purchase medical supplies, including bandages and headache pills. Going back to my associates, I helped them apply the bandages and plasters to Nina and Anna's vaguely conscious forms. I felt so disgusted looking at the cuts and bruises on their faces.

_How could they do this to you?_

I was angered and saddened by the realisation of everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. Nina and Anna were beginning to wake up. Steve ran up to his mother, out of concern.

"Are you alright... mother?" He hesitated before asking. She nodded vacantly, gradually becoming more alert and responsive.  
"Ms Williams, how do you feel?" Lei addressed Anna out of respect. She laughed a little:  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"Good. Steve, can I have a word...?" I said, slightly apprehensively.

Steve and I went for a walk, while Lei tended to Nina and Anna for a while longer.

"Steve, I don't know if you know this, but the monstrosity of the cryoproject has been destroyed."  
"Good. That can never happen again." I sweated slightly, knowing that this next revelation would probably have drastic implications.  
"There is... one thing I... forgot to mention." Steve laughed in a mock-hostile way.  
"Sweevo, come on, man. I'm an enlightened 21st-century guy. You can say it."  
"OK... I'm in love with your mother." My face turned a dark red from the sheer embarrassment.

Steve Fox, enlightened 21st-century guy and proficient boxing prodigy, suddenly started chuckling like an unenlightened 20th-century schoolboy.

"You're joking, right?" I shook my head. The smile gradually faded, and was replaced with a pensive expression. "Oh. Well... that certainly puts a different take on things."  
"I know you think it's weird, but it's true - besides, it's not like I plan to marry her." Steve thought for a moment, and then looked at me straight in the eye:

Oh, smeg, what have you done now, Sweevo? When are you ever going to learn to keep it dark?

"OK, Sweevo... I'll take your word. But know and understand this: If anything happens to my mother, then I will come looking for you. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir." I nodded rapidly.  
"Good. Sweevo, I'm not going to beat the crap of you if that what's you're thinking." Steve laughed, and I tried to smile as my face twitched, somewhat more relaxed.

Steve and I went back to the airport terminal. By this time, both Nina and Anna had fully recovered. Steve took a seat with Lei, while I remained standing.

"It's over." I said confidently, although I wasn't too sure of this myself. Nina nodded. Steve looked at his mother, concerned.  
"You're going to be fine, mother. Sweevo'll look after you. Isn't that right?"  
"Yes. That's right, Steve."

Lei changed the subject.

"How did they find out your location, Sweevo?" I thought for a moment, confused... then came up with a possible theory.  
"I think they might have found a way to circumvent my encryption - and then launched a back door computer attack into my laptop computer, allowing them to pinpoint where I was at that moment."

At that moment, Anna looked at me with a look of irritation.

"You fool, Sweevo! Your computer wasn't secure enough!" She tried to knee me in the groin, but I backed away at the last minute.  
"Yes, it was! I'm telling you, they must have used the same strategy as me!" I panicked. Nina looked at me briefly, then gave me a quick lecture:  
"Next time, try a different approach. Do not practice the same moves with your enemy - they will soon figure out your strategy. That's what Napoleon said." She then turned to her sister, like a fierce lioness.

"Don't ever try to assault my friend again."  
"Spare me that sentimental rubbish!" Steve interjected this time.  
"STOP IT!! Mother, Aunt, stop it! Both of you! You don't want to go through another 20 years of constant fighting, do you?" He pleaded.  
The two women nodded, and we went to get the plane back to London.

_I think I'm done with constant travelling for a while._


	16. Chapter 16: Ending 1

**A Future Ally**

**Part 16**

**Ending 1**

The plane landed back in London, half a day later. All five of us were simply exhausted from this adventure. We took a taxi back to the city centre, and we all stood outside my house. I noticed something protruding from the boot of the car: The 12-litre bottle, which still had 4 litres remaining. I unlocked the door to my house, helping Nina in. Steve, Anna and Lei looked around my residence. Lei smirked:

"Well, now I know where to find you: Camden Town, London."  
"This must have cost you a fortune!" Steve was genuinely impressed by the quality of my house.

"Funny, isn't it? I live in a pristine house and yet I still can't find a legitimate job." Lei's eyes widened in suprise to my remark.  
"You don't work!?" I shook my head, getting nervous again.

_Sweevo, remember: Keep it dark!_

"Maybe... I can make you an informant. Your hacking and lockpicking skills can be quite useful for police work. What do you say?" Lei held his hand out.  
"On one condition... that you do not survey my performance or watch over what I do in my spare time." I shook his hand, then shook Steve's hand.  
"What time is it, by the way?" I looked at my watch on the T of 'time', and by the time Anna finished speaking, I responded:  
"Midnight, UK time." I yawned, and went into my room. "Night, everyone." I fell onto the mattress, and closed my eyes, sleeping soundly, barefoot.

It was the dead of night. I heard a creaking noise, waking me up slightly. I sat up, and thought:

_Thieves!_

I hid under the bed, where they would not be able to see me. I shut my eyes tightly, sweating. I prayed that they'd just leave Nina alone. I then heard a female voice as its owner lay on the bed, squashing me slightly. My mouth careened open, and I let out a silent scream of pain, the springs on the base of the bed pressing into my back. I tried to crawl out, suffering in silence, but the light came on, I suddenly found myself staring down the barrel of a gold-plated hand cannon. I raised my hands instinctively.

"Don't move. Look at me when I'm talking to you." I did so. Nina lowered her gun, and helped me up.  
"What were you doing under the bed!?"  
"I thought thieves were breaking into the house, so I hid under the bed. As soon as I realised it was you, I tried to sneak out. Nina put her gun down.  
"Going back to your old self, I see." She said slightly sarcastically, then climbed back into bed. "Why don't you join me?" I nodded, and climbed into the bed, holding the woman I loved. I kept stroking her blonde hair thoughout the night as we slept.

Morning came. I was sleeping soundly, when I felt a pair of lips fix themselves to mine, followed by a hand touching my face. I woke up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I got up and saw Nina smiling at me. Walking out, into the kitchen, I saw breakfast in progress - egg and bacon sandwiches with cheddar cheese and orange juice. Steve and Lei were having tea with banana cake and strawberry jam. Anna looked at me seductively, and winked:

"Morning, lovebirds." I turned to Steve, and whispered:  
"You know, I'm always getting winked at these days." Steve laughed. I sat down to eat. After breakfast, I washed my dishes up, and we all went our separate ways, vowing to stay in contact.

I walked to the coffee house with Nina, where she and I had first met two months ago. We had a drink together, and after I had paid, Nina sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Where I'm going... you can't follow."  
"What... what do you mean?!"  
"Sweevo, please listen to me. I'm a contract killer - you're a computer hacker. We're very different, you and I. I have my business to tend to, and you have yours... but I will never forget you. I will always - and I mean ALWAYS - love you with all my heart." She pointed to her heart, and gave me one final kiss. "Goodbye, Sweevo."

She walked out, leaving me at a loss for words.

I went back to the house, picking up my old side arm which I had taken from New Zealand. Loading it with one bullet, I put the barrel of the handgun in my mouth, my finger shaking on the trigger. I swerved the gun away, thinking before I actually decided.

_Was it too late?_

I made my decision and put the gun to my head, not quite on target, but not quite off target, either - sort of in between. My hand was now steady as I pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

**THE END?**


	17. Chapter 17: Ending 2

**A Future Ally**

**Part 17**

**Ending 2**

At the London airport, everything was unusually quiet. The five of us got into a taxi, which took us back to Camden Town, where I lived. I gave Steve, Anna and Lei a brief tour, while Nina went off to bed, exhausted. The three of them were thoroughly impressed by my residence.

"Well, know I know where to find you: Camden Town, London."  
"This must have cost you a fortune!" Steve was genuinely impressed by the quality of my house.

"Funny, isn't it? I live in a pristine house and yet I still can't find a legitimate job." Lei's eyes widened in suprise to my remark.  
"You don't work!?" I shook my head, getting nervous again.

_Sweevo, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!_

"Then how did you amass such a sophisticated house like this?" I calmed down somewhat and smiled cheekily. A first for me.  
"I moved here recently - about six months ago, from Wiltshire. Swindon, actually. I'm from Italy, originally, but I've been living in the UK since I was a child. I do the odd job here and there - I write, compose music occasionally, to get a bit of money in. When I first moved here, I dealt drugs, selling cocaine and marijuana every now and then. Then I found my talent lay in hacking computers and picking locks."

Steve laughed, and Lei just smiled. It seemed like fate had intended for the five of us to meet in this awkward yet ironic manner, through increasingly similar and analogous circumstances and situations. Anna went to take a shower, reminding the three of us that we, too, needed one. Scruffy, dirty males that we were (Joke). I noticed that there was a bit of a thing going on between Lei and Anna, but I chose to say nothing.

I washed my hands and my hair, then washed my hands and teeth. I crept into my room quietly, slipping off my shoes and socks, and climbed into bed. In the light of the moon, which illuminated the otherwise dark room, I saw a fair-haired figure sleeping. I smiled softly, and kissed her cheek gently, before settling down into the mattress. A soft smile spread across her naturally red lips.

Before I knew it, it was morning again. I woke up first, being careful not to awaken anyone else who might have been sleeping. I washed my hair again and shaved once more, my beard and moustache making me look tacky and scruffy. I dried my hair and washed my hands, and set about making breakfast. Steve, to my surprise, was also awake.

"Morning, Sweevo." He whispered softly.  
"Morning, Steve." I whispered back, slightly gruffly. He and I set about making breakfast for his mother, his aunt and his partner. I fixed them a cup of tea each, with a slice of banana cake, with strawberry jam, along with an egg and bacon sandwich with cheddar cheese in them. About 10 minutes later, Nina woke up, and she looked at the food on the table. I smiled, and then Anna came out, dressed. Lei then exited his room, his hair in a mess.

"Go wash your hair, man." I said humorously. Lei complied, and did so. When he came back down, everyone was sitting at the table, eating. All except me.

"I thought it would be more polite to wait." He nodded and took his seat. I did the same. Washing the plates up later, Lei had to go back to Hong Kong, taking Steve with him for further police work together. Anna opted to return to Dublin. Nina chose to remain with me in London. She and I were the only ones left in the house. Nina turned to me.

"So what do you plan to do with your life now, Sweevo?" She asked me.  
"Not sure. Probably use my computer talent to my advantage and maybe set up a class teaching students how to hack and pick locks. What about you?" Nina looked at me in her signature cold and stoic way, and spoke confidently:  
"I intend to teach Koppo and Aikido as well as continue my work as a contract killer - although the latter is going to have to be part time." I nodded.

She pressed her lips to mine, her eyes closed with passion, while my eyes were wide open in shock! I felt my mind scream at me one last time:

_Kiss her back!_

Without another thought, I complied.

**THE END**


	18. Chapter 18: Ending 3

**A Future Ally**

**Part 18**

**Ending 3**

Aahh, Heathrow Airport, London. I was overjoyed to see the English skyline again. I hadn't seen it for some time due to my travelling escapades in Japan, Greece and New Zealand, all three of which were places that I had never visited before.

_Well, now I have, so I can add three more countries under my belt._

We were escorted back to my house in Camden Town, Greater London. I unlocked the door, letting the four weary figures in. Lei and Steve examined the place.

"Well, know I know where to find you: Camden Town, London."  
"This must have cost you a fortune!" Steve was genuinely impressed by the quality of my house.

"Funny, isn't it? I live in a pristine house and yet I still can't find a legitimate job." Lei's eyes widened in suprise to my remark.  
"You don't work!?" I shook my head, getting nervous again.  
"How about I make you my inside contact during my police operations?" I nodded eagerly, thanking him.

Looking out the window, I could just see the new Wembley Stadium complex, standing where the older stadium used to be until its demolition from several years ago. The first thing I did was go to bed, sleeping soundly. About what felt like an eternity later, I heard someone enter the room, but I knew better than to cower and hide this time around. My senses told me it was a friend.

_Senses? What are you, a psychic with ESP?_

I felt a pair of soft, gentle lips fix themselves to mine, filling me with a sense of warmth and happiness. As the lips left mine, I felt like I could sleep better now. A hand gripped mine tightly.

_Sweevo, only one person you know can grip your hand that tightly._

I didn't flinch this time. I smiled and held her hand back, just as tightly as she was holding mine. The darkness withered away into nothingness, the black sky becoming a reddish-orange as the sun began to rise, followed by a pinkish-purple colour in the afterglow. When I awoke, I saw a thoroughly amused Anna standing over me, smirking at the fact that I was in the same bed as her older, colder sister. She laughed silently, and mouthed two words as the clock hit 6 AM:

"Happy Birthday." I mouthed "Thank you." as she left. Nina woke up next to me. She smiled, then sat up. Suddenly she swivelled around, a look of anger and panic on her face.

"Did we... did we do it!? Sweevo, did we!?" I shook my head, frightened.  
"No! No, we didn't." She relaxed and checked the date: 26 September. She went outside into the kitchen, where there was something big going on.

I got dressed, and as I entered the kitchen, there were cries of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" all around. Steve opened a bottle of champagne.

_I know you don't drink, but it is your 21st birthday, Sweevo - so get pissed, man! Live a little!_

Nina presented me with a gift-wrapped box. I smiled at her curiously, then opened it. A new wallet - with a passport-sized photograph of the picture I had given her some time ago. I smiled.

"Thank you, Nina." My voice was so low, it was barely a whisper. She smiled and spoke in a husky, sexy kind of voice, which was unusual for her.  
"You're welcome. Here's your next present." She held my face and kissed me on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Steve fidgeting in embarrassment, and Anna pulling a slightly disgusted facial expression. Lei cheered. I sat down after that breath-taking kiss.

"I have decided, as it is my 21st birthday, that we should all go on a holiday together... to Sandown!" I announced.  
"Sandown? Isn't that in the Isle of Wight, mate?" Steve inquired. I nodded.

Before I could say another word, Steve, Anna and Lei had packed their things within the hour. Nina was taking her time, and I had just finished. I hauled the five luggages into a taxi cab, each luggage carrying a distinctive colour:

Red and turquoise for Anna.  
Union Jack for Steve.  
Green and blue for Lei.  
Purple and yellow for Nina.  
Orange and creamy-beigey off-white for me (same colour as my smart phone).

The drive to the nearest port was short and uneventful. We went to Erith, Greater London. The journey on the ferry was about 2 hours. We hailed a taxi cab to our Sandown hotel, as none of us, except Lei, knew how to drive - but Lei didn't have a car of his own. It was midday by the time we arrived and checked in. Steve went into town, and came back, carrying a medium-sized birthday cake. He looked at me and smiled:

"You'll love it - strawberry, orange and raspberry jam with icing sugar and chocolate topping." My eyes widened in pleasure.

_My God! This is going to take some effort to burn off._

Taking out a penknife from her pocket, Nina cut the cake, and offered me the first slice, after I had blown out the candles. I accepted wholeheartedly. At around 1 PM, we had each had a slice of the cake and were aching to do something. Spotting the hotel's swimming pool, I motioned there.

You know where this is going, don't you?

Around 20 minutes later, we were all at the pool. Nina and Anna in their purple and red strapless bikinis, respectively, with matching pants, Steve in Union Jack shorts, Lei in ordinary black shorts, and myself in khaki (military olive-drab green) shorts, and a bright green "Atari" T-shirt with the logo on the front, written in pink. I decided to look back on what had happened over the past three months.

_· You've become more confident and self-assured._

_· You have a new circle of friends._

_· You have someone who loves you._

_· You've got yourself a proper job now._

_· You managed to bring a feud between warring siblings to a permanent end._

_· You practically saved humanity._

_· You turned 21 today! Happy Birthday, Sweevo, you crazy fool!_

I leaned back, my senses coming back to me as I jumped backwards, narrowly missing a HUGE splash. I looked at the source: Anna was giggling childishly, letting her brown hair fall, enjoying the attention of about three other guys who were not part of my group. I smiled.

Nina took her blonde hair down again and climbed into the pool gracefully. She held her hand out. I gave her a look which equalled the phrase 'You know how I feel about water!' She motioned with her head, as if to say 'Come on! Live a little!' I took my T-shirt off and hesitantly climbed into the water.

This time, I was the one to make the first move. I planted a kiss on Nina's lips. She stopped, asking in mock annoyance.

"Why don't you wait till you're asked?" I responded with mock defiance.  
"So why don't you ask me, then?" She smiled and kissed me again, two hearts living just one life.

As I sat on the edge, drying off and putting my T-shirt back on, I heard a song play on my laptop computer (which was protected against water, thankfully - and I kept it away from the pool). I thought it was rather appropriate for my story to end on such a high note with this song.

_"Well, there was no reason to believe she'd always be there  
But if you don't put faith in what you believe in  
It's getting you nowhere  
Cos it hurts, you never let go  
Don't look down, just look up  
Cos she's always there to behind you, just to remind you_

_Two hearts, believing in just one mind  
You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind_

_Cos there's no easy way to, to understand it  
There's so much of my life in her, and it's like Im blinded  
And it teaches you to never let go  
There's so much love you'll never know  
She can reach you no matter how far  
Wherever you are_

_Two hearts, believing in just one mind  
Beating together till the end of time  
You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind  
Together forever till the end of time_

_She knows (she knows)  
There'll always be a special place in my heart for her  
She knows, she knows, she knows  
Yeah, she knows (she knows)  
No matter how far apart we are  
She knows, Im always right there beside her_

_We're two hearts..."_

**That is my story.**

**THE END**


End file.
